The Virus
by peastar007
Summary: Pea has woken up in the land of Terraria with no clear memories of his past. He meets "Guide" Jacob but it seems like he is hiding something. It is revealed that a Virus was taking over Terraria and no one knows how to stop it. His memories are coming back, explaining the events but can he trust his own memories? Will Pea be the savior of Terraria or is he just another scumbag?
1. Chapter One: The Arrival

Notes: This Pea guy is basically me and if you look at my profile you can see Pea (Me) is a Minecraft grass block and yes some Minecraft will be in this story. No in fact LOTS of mentions of Minecraft will be in this but I'm not putting this in Crossovers because nobody looks there for stuff.

This is my first time writing and it might be bad. Any help will be appreciated. 

The world turned blue for Pea. His face was being devoured by whatever it was. It's hugging him hard, maybe it likes him? Maybe a gentle pat would work? Nope. It sunk its gelatinous body deep into Pea's nostrils, suffocating him. He tripped and fell over, banging his head on a rock and started rolling around frantically. His screams of horror was turned into faint murmurs by his new friend. His lungs burned like they were on fire and he tried to take a breath with his mouth. A mistake, the creature took advantage and invaded Pea's mouth. His life flashed before his eyes, though it his memories suggest that he has only been alive for several minutes…

He woke up in this world three minutes ago, it was like he slept for an eternity. His bright green hair was everywhere, his muscles ached for no reason and beads of sweat rolled down his brown cheeks. He closed his eyes. Terrible memories came to him though none of it made sense. It was like a dream, no, more like a nightmare. Seas of monsters, mad banging on the door, the endless void down below.. Suddenly the memories faded away and Pea failed to grasp it. Confused, Pea stood up and stretched lazily. Yawning, he opened his sleepy eyes. It was a forest. Not too dense, rays of sunshine shone through the leaves, creating interesting patterns on the ground around him. The trees danced along with the wind, the green field of grass outside of the forest was dotted with the occasional flower. The sound of the rustling leaves was paired perfectly with the quiet hum of insects and the lively bird tweets. It was one of those views that only appears in fairy tales, yet here he was.

The forest was small and he quickly came out into the open. A lake appeared, glistering with the warm, golden sunshine. This was all too perfect, he thought. Why does it feel like I haven't had rest in weeks? Why is it that I feel like my life only just begun now? He did not need an answer. Laying down onto the soft grass, he enjoyed the view while he could before the horrible creature splattered onto his face.

Pea struggled to get the monster off, his eyes felt like they were going to burst like balloons. Only it wasn't fun. It's the end, he thought and closed his eyes, hoping for the best. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and stuck itself deep into the Slime. It slid lifelessly off Pea's face and he panted with both relief and horror. Wiping the jelly off his face, he scrambled to his feet. Groaning with pain from the fall, he looked around for his savior.

"I'm here," Pea jumped and turned around to face with the owner of the voice. It was a young man, average height, with fluffy brown hair. He had big blue eyes full of life, and had a tattered green shirt paired with blue pants. Every bit of him made you trust him. "Hey there, I'm the Guide, but you can also call me Jacob. Welcome to Terraria."


	2. Chapter Two: The Guide

Pea had so many questions. "Where am I?"

"Terraria."

"How did I get here?"

"Like all other Players"

The answers weren't helpful but it wasn't important to Pea.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Guide, but you can also call me Jacob."

"What's 'The Guide'?"

"I, as a Guide, will help you survive this land of mysteries."

"Well what do I do now?"

"You will need shelter to survive. Get some wood and make a wooden house."

"Okay?" It seemed strangely familiar to Pea. He approached a tree. Tightening his fists, he suddenly struck.

"AHH!" Pea screamed in agony at his bleeding hand.

"Use you axe to chop down trees." Jacob suggested calmly, ignoring the fact that Pea was bleeding and screaming everywhere.

"Where's the axe? Do you have one?"

The Guide sighed, it seemed like Pea was supposed to know that reaching into his pocket would give him an axe, which didn't make sense to Pea but it will be good enough for now.

"Wait so I can get wood by reachingintomypocket-"

"No it doesn't work that way-"

It didn't work. Pea seemed disappointed that he had to do real work. He starter chopping trees and prepared to make a house.

The house was finished, not pretty but enough to be called a house.

"You will need torches, a chair and a table. Craft a workbench to make the chair and table." Jacob gave Pea the gel from the Slime from earlier and told him to combine with wood to make torches. "How though?"

The Guide looked genuinely disappointed, like who doesn't know slapping wood and gel together makes torches appear midair?

Feeling like a genius, Pea slapped wood together to make the workbench and then the chair and the table. It worked marvellously! Now he was hopping everywhere. "Don't get too excited, look, the Sun's coming down." Jacob gestured Pea to go into the house.

"Hey! You don't have a chair!"

"I don't need one-" Too late, Pea already slapped wood together.

"Th-Thank you?" Jacob the Guide was surprised for some reason, maybe he hasn't met good people like me before, Pea though. His thought was interrupted rudely by the sudden smashing of the door. It was a zombie. Groaning, it stared at Pea with his empty, dull eyes. Then the memories came rushing back to Pea - The zombie army, the invasion and slaughter, the End… Pea had the sudden urge to chop up the zombie. He pulled a short, orange-colored sword out of his pocket and opened the door. Charging at the zombie, he roared. "Yah!"

"Huh?" Pea woke up. He was on a bed in the house he made. Guide Jacob must have made one, how sweet… Pea thought. The sudden appearance of Guide made him jump. "What were you doing last night!?" Jacob was angry for the first time since Pea met him. The memories came back to Pea: Him charging at the zombie, zombie brutally smashing him to the ground and kicking him, Guide saving him and some guy come in and made all his pain disappear. It seemed like the flashback, for some reason, caused all of this. "Um, something weird happened to my brain and I just wanted to kill that zombie badly."

Jacob sighed, "Be more careful next time, I had to walk for an hour to get a nurse!" So that's who that guy was. Interesting, more people in here. Pea thought. He smiled triumphantly, he had survived his first night!


	3. Chapter Three: The Photo

_Note: This will make sense later on and just read it, the fourth chapter is much more exciting._

Pea has progressed rapidly. He has found caves and upgraded his equipment with the treasures he found. He has even collected enough coins from killing monsters that Alfred the Merchant moved into the house he built. From what he heard from Jacob. A giant, floating eyeball was supposed to appear after Pea gets more of those shiny heart things down in the caves, which somehow makes makes him stronger. Never mind all the confusion, he caved on.

It has been 7 days since Pea's arrival, and he was still caving. He smashed the stone with his pickaxe mechanically, His eyelids lowering slightly. Yawning, he put his pickaxe away and sat down. Why am I doing this anyways? He thought. Couldn't I just make a farm with vegetables and animals and never deal with monsters again? Though he hasn't seen many pigs or cows lately _(Think about this, it is interesting, this isn't in the story, it's just a hint)_. How strange, these are supposed to be everywhere. He abandoned both his thoughts and the mining and headed back to his house. He was out in the daylight soon, and glanced back at the cave he wouldn't be coming back for several days. There was something strange in the corner of Pea's vision. Wood? There was something similar to Pea's own wooden house. Stepping closer, the name Underground Cabin came to his mind for no reason. It was carved into the rock walls of the cave. Curious and scared, Pea slowly advanced towards the cabin. With a shaky hand, he grabbed the cobweb-covered door handle and opened it with a loud creak. He was instantly covered in dust and a tiny spider has landed on his head. It screeched and quickly crawled away. Shaking away the dust, he looked inside. The room was dark, thick layers of dust covered its ancient furniture. It seemed on the edge of collapsing. In the corner, was a small, dirt covered chest that shone gold through the gaps of its dirt cover. Pea came up to the chest, brushing the dust off, he opened it - and immediately jumped back, gasping - there was a bloody eyeball in the chest. It does not seem dry at all which is surprising as the cabin seemed ancient. There was also some loot and Pea grabbed them. Eyeing the eyeball suspiciously, he remembered the flying eyeballs that appeared at night - it looked similar but there was definitely something wrong. Thinking the Guide would know he took it back home.

"Jacob-" Pea exclaimed, "I found somethin..." He stopped. Jacob was in his room, facing Pea sideways. He sat on the chair, staring downward at something with eyes that was completely different to the ones Pea new. They were no longer full of life and energetic. Instead, it was dull and lifeless, with a bit of grief and a bit of hatred. Water was also starting to accumulate. Without knowing what he was doing, Pea sneaked up to behind Jacob's shoulders and looked down. It was a photo with Guide in the middle of three people. One looked similar to Alfred so Pea guessed he was a Merchant as well. The one on the far left looked like a nurse, and the one on the far right looked like a miner. Pea suddenly realized Jacob was staring at him in shock and quickly stepped back. "Sorry," Pea said, looking down in shame. He was invading Jacob's privacy! "No, it's okay." Jacob said calmly, He turned around and wiped something off his face and turned back, color slowly returning to his eyes. Curiosity was killing Pea. "Who are these people?" He immediately regretted saying that, he was going too far. Jacob stared at the wall behind Pea, the color that just got to his eyes vanished. "I… I would rather not share this information with you." He murmured. Pea understood. These people probably meant a lot to him, and something bad must have happened to them. After a moment of silence, Pea remembered the reason he came to Guide. "Hey Jacob, what is this weird thing?"


	4. Chapter Four: The Eye

The bead of sweat rolled down Pea's stiff arms, to his hand and slid down from his fingertips. It dropped onto the petals of a dead flower and slid down into the bottomless cracks of the earth. Pea's grip loosened on the Platinum sword and it fell onto the grass with a heavy thud, crushing a ant who was passing by. His mouth opened slowly until it looked like it was going to fall off. His pupils widened - both because of the coming night (Science fact: yes it does because then more light can enter so you can see) and because of the monstrosity that floated before him - it was an eyeball, wet and dripping with blood. It's bottomless pupils stared deeply into Pea's eyes which made him shiver. It looked like it had just been pulled out of someone's eye sockets, fresh and hungry for blood. Imagine that, but enlarged to the size of an elephant - that was what was in front of Pea. A moment of silence, two small eyes staring at a rather large, floating one. Fear and utter disgust appeared on Pea's face.

"I-I should not have done that-"

It lunged forward suddenly and Pea rolled, grabbing his sword. The monster dashed again, and Pea felt one of its severed blood vessels brush the tip of his nose. He had no time to clean it up and ran mad as the beast lunged again, small copies of itself floating out of its pupil. Pea slashed the tiny eyes and took advantage to shoot a flaming arrow at the no longer charging eye. The shot landed and the eye roared in pain. How can it roar? It's just an eye. Pea did not have time for an answer and dodged the eye's fierce charges. He has landed quite a few arrows on the eye and he was preparing for one more. It landed and the monster let out a roar that shook the earth. Just as he thought it was over, it got worse - the monster's pupil and lenses slowly fell away from itself, revealing a giant, red jaw in its place. The tongue reached hungrily for Pea, drops of saliva landed on blades of grass, which instantly smoked, crumbled into ash and drifted away with the wind. Pea could smell the sickening stench already and screamed as the monster came for him. He ran and ran, shooting an arrow behind him occasionally and never checking to see if it had landed or not. He caught glimpse of a bee. Oh no, he thought, I'm entering the Jungle. He looked back and gasped. About 10 bees trailed behind The Eye of Cthulhu, all with the same intent - to see Pea rotting away on the ground. There was no way back and he ventured deeper into the Jungle.

Dodging trees and leaping over fallen logs, Pea took more shots at the eye. He took too long. Not looking at where he was going, he tripped over a fallen branch and implanted his face in mud. Turning back, he found the Eye staring at him with… with its mouth? He shuffled back frantically, slipping on the mud and banging his head on low branches. A bee threw itself at him and thrust its venomous spike deep into Pea's legs. He winced in pain and beat the Bee with his bow, which had no effect. His leg was paralyzed with venom and the eye floated closer. Pea crawled painfully, grabbing the mud with his hands, he dragged himself slowly away from his his imminent doom. Looking back one more time at the eye, it surprised him - it stopped moving. Panting in relief, he did not even have time to start panicking again before the beast dived at him - and before it burst into pieces in a fireball. The shock wave burnt Pea, gore and blood rained down on him along with the occasional bee body part. Wiping gross stuff off himself, Pea gasped as a short figure appeared before him and winced at the pain caused by his sudden jolt of surprise. A light came from the figure's head and blinded Pea for a moment. Before he had a chance to ask, the figure broke out, "What do you thin' you're doin'? Fightin' Eye of Chithoohoo in the Jungle night?"


	5. Chapter Five: The Curiosity

Guide stared at the horizon from the window. The golden sun was rising, blessing the world with warmth and light. Birds chirped playfully as they welcomed a new day. The nearby forest cast shadows that reached the end of the world, providing a final resting place for monsters before morning. But Guide took no notice of this. He stared with straight eyes, his face pale, full of grief and terror. A drop of hot tear rolled down his cold cheeks and into his mouth. Swallowing it, he closed his eyes.

The figure towered over Pea, a light came from his head which blinded Pea for a moment. Before he had a chance to ask, the figure broke out, "What do you thin' you're doin'? Fightin' the Eye of Chithoohoo in the Jungle night?" Pea was showered with spit and some powdery stuff. Wiping it off, he took a better look at the figure - it was a short, stout man, almost a dwarf. His brown skin matched his huge brown beard and both seemed to be covered with soot for some reason. Wearing sling on pants (I don't know the name but you know those pants with two straps that go on your shoulders? Yeah those), brown shirt and a mining helmet (all covered in a soot-like substance), he looked awfully like a miner. An especially dirty one. "Um who..."

"Oh did I not introduce meself? I'm Gimut the demolitionist, and no need to thank me for savin' ya life!" Gimut cackled. Pea didn't know what to say, so he just smiled. "Well let's get back to ya damn house, or do ya not hav' one?"

"When I was ya age, I discovered a whole new mushroom cave all by meself! Do ya know how many explosives it took? Cause I don't. I still remember clearly how I felt when I saw the blue light..." Gimut babbled on and on though Pea paid little attention attention to him. He was telling his whole life story! However Pea couldn't get angry with him considering he just saved his life moments ago. They walked back to Pea's house, Gimut sharing interesting and (mostly) uninteresting stories and Pea picking up rocks and studying them intensely for some reason. They soon reached their destination. "Wow even I had better places than this. Speaking of houses you will DEFINITELY want to hear about this one..." However Pea didn't. He slumped into his bed and slowly drifted off. He did not have much rest before Jacob shook him awake.

"We need to move, RIGHT NOW!"

"Bu-But..."

"No buts no questions no hesitation, moving RIGHT NOW." Jacob stomped out of the room, leaving a confused Pea. Guide actually seemed serious about this, Pea thought, weird. Despite all the confusion he listened to his Guide, packed everything up and prepared for the move.

Grabbing his trusty sword, Pea stepped out into the night. He just had enough of this business, Jacob telling him to move and being weird and all that stuff. Pea has told himself countless times how dangerous going out in the night is, even more so after last night's events. However curiosity got the better of him and he just had to find out what was happening. Casually splitting a demon eye in half, he walked towards his old house. Coming near the Jungle, he found the pieces of the dead Eye of Cthulhu, rotting away and surrounded by flies. Pea admired the crater on the ground made by Gimut's grenade, completely unaware of the changes that were taking place around him. The insects stopped the humming, leaving the night in a complete silence. The wind stopped, and the moon along with the sky turned redder and redder until it looked like someone had spilt paint on it. Feeling the air around him get hot and uncomfortably humid, Pea noticed the changes as the flies flew away into the dark depths of the Jungle.

Standing up, he looked around cautiously and spun back just in time to chop a zombie's head off. Groans replaced the silence, and Pea was suddenly surrounded. Backing up, Pea bumped into a zombie who scratched his arms, leaving three cuts. Gasping, he jumped the the left, bumping into another zombie. Stumbling away from it, he scanned his surroundings. The zombies were closing in on him. Breathing heavily, he charged at one of them. The zombie grabbed his sword and threw him to the ground ruthlessly. Groaning in pain, he rolled away just as a rotten foot stomped the place where his skull was moments ago. Scrambling to his feet, he dodged a punch, then a kick. Finding a gap in the circle, Pea sprinted to it madly, whining in agony. Pea tripped over a foot and fell . He frantically away from the zombies. Something caught his pants and ripped a chunk of it off, but Pea did not care. He was far away the the zombies soon, and panted in relief.

He did not walk two steps before he was brutally knocked to the ground. Looking up with a blood covered eye, Pea saw a tall man with a black coat, white shirt and a bow tie. He wore long black pants and on his head was a top hat. He looked perfectly normal except one part - his face. The skin was peeling off, revealing flesh and even bone. One eye was losing half of itself to a maggot, and the other one was completely out of its socket, dangling around his nose. Gasping, Pea realized what was standing in front of him - The Groom. No one was sure if he really existed or not, as those who saw him never returned. He was described as having nearly infinite strength, superhuman (or should I rather say, superzombie) speed, and a strong desire for blood and the only thing it was scared of was the sun. Shocked out of his senses, Pea froze as The Groom approached him slowly, staring at him with his half eye. It bent down and studied Pea's hand. "How delicate your hands are," Pea was surprised it could talk, but the putrid breath of The Groom ended his thoughts. "Too bad I am going to end it." Pea felt incredible pain and screamed like a pig that was being slaughtered. His face twitching with pain, he looked one last time at the world before his eyes rolled back...


	6. Chapter Six: The Encounter

"Achoo!" Coughing out a fly, Pea sat up. He groaned in pain and massaged his back with his left hand. "Ah!" Screaming in pain, he looked at his hand - or what used to be. It was covered in blood and swelled like balloon. The fingers bent at abnormal angles and upon touching it, Pea felt a bag of bones rather than a hand. looked around and spotted his sword. Picking it up, Pea swung it only to see the blade shatter into pieces. He shivered at last night's memory, it was a miracle (yes freaking cliche miracles do happen in this story) he was still alive, thanks to the sun coming out in time! Getting up, he stumbled towards his old house in the distance.

He soon arrived. Remembering the copper sword he left on the second floor, he went up to retrieve it. Looking out of the window, he saw something out of place. His eyes widened and his jaws agape. "That's not... normal..."

The night was coming. The few last rays of sunlight lit Pea's way as he stepped closer and closer to the red. The air turned cooler as the sun left the world dark. Stepping over tree roots, Pea soon arrived. He gasped as he stared at what was in front of him - it was the grass field where he met Jacob. Only it has changed, A LOT - the grass seemed to be covered in blood and smelled of rotten eggs. The lake in the distance was filled with a mysterious dark red liquid, almost like blood. A duck flew over Pea's head and landed in the red pond - and quacked.  
 **WARNING STRONG GRAPHICS!** Its eyes popped out and was sucked back in again somehow. Blood trickled from its now lifeless eyes and fangs popped out (like that's possible). Quacking in madness, it opened its wings, and thew itself at Pea. "Holy son of a gun!" Recovering from the shock Pea thrust his sword and the fuck fell to the ground. Bending down, he stared at the grass in disbelief and reached out with his pinky finger - and touched the grass. Pea gasped, dizziness came to him, he wanted to vomit but some reason Pea like the feeling. Panting in terror, Pea withdrew his hand and realized what happened. It was drawing him in! No, every living thing, ducks, humans... Everything! Pea gasped as a few rabbits hopped playfully past Pea. He reached out - but it was too late. He closed his eyes as rabbit blood sprayed his sword. The sunlight has disappeared completely, leaving Pea in the dark. Time to go home, Pea thought as he grabbed a torch and turned around. He froze. In the corner of his vision, behind the trees and hiding in the darkness, was a face. It was unnaturally red, blood dripped from several cuts on its rough, wart covered skin. Its eyes were not normal - they were bulging out of their sockets and lacked any features like pupils - they was just plain yellow. The eyes was actually not bad compared to its mouth - it was stretched down the the knees, with red colored saliva dripping. Its teeth were sharp and misaligned and was covered with flesh and blood., The stench was unbearable, even for the fly who happened to fly by - it spazzed (not a word) around for a few seconds before slowly falling into the bottomless hole that was the creature's throat, never to be seen again. Pea slowly shuffled to the left, his face was stiff with fear and his heart beat like crazy. The creature stayed still and faced him with dull eyes. Pea wanted to scream but his throat was not listening to him. A bead of sweat rolled into his eye and he blinked. Opening his eyes, Pea found the creature lunging at him, letting out a screech that stabbed Pea's eardrums. Pea screamed and shot at it with his bow - the arrow bounced off the monster, not leaving a mark. Abandoning his bow, Pea ran like there was no tomorrow (which is sort of true, if he ran slower there would be no tomorrow for him), sweat flying off him and branches smacking his head, he ran mad, screaming his head off and never looking back.

"Jacob-" Pea panted as he ran into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Where the hell have you been..." Jacob was cut off as Pea grabbed his shoulders. He stared deeply into Jacob's eyes. "I need you to tell me everything..." Pea's grip on Jacob loosened as he dropped to the ground, getting the sleep he desperately needed. Jacob stood, no words came from him.


End file.
